Estoy contigo
by Desconocida
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: [OneShot] —¿Qué pasó entre tú y él? — Preguntó. — Una especie de conflicto entre nosotros, cosas estúpidas que fácilmente podríamos haber arreglarlo. Por otra parte, los dos somos demasiado tercos y no nos hemos recuperado.


**Disclaimer: **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Nota de la autora original: ¡No soy dueña de Teen Titans! Deja un review y ponlo en Favoritos para saber que te gusto.**

* * *

Starfire se quedó allí, estaba en shock total mirando al hombre que amaba. Los otros titanes miraron a su líder sorprendido por su arrebato.

Sin embargo, la expresión de Robin cambió lentamente. Su ira se transformó lentamente en tristeza.

— Um, voy - voy a tomar aire—dijo Robin.

Se marchó, con su capa flotando en el aire. Starfire fue tras él, pero Cyborg la detuvo, tocó su hombro y sacudió la cabeza. Raven dejó escapar un suspiro y Chico Bestia negó con la cabeza.

—Pero, ¿no deberíamos ir con él?— preguntó Starfire.

—Star, deja que se calme. — dijo Cyborg.

—Pero él no debe estar solo— respondió Starfire, preocupada.

Chico Bestia la miró, " Solo está enojado. " Dijo.

—Sí, ¿no deberíamos tratar de ponerlo feliz? — preguntó Starfire.

—Star, no debemos presionar a Robin y sus emociones— dijo Raven.

Starfire los miró y luego a la dirección que Robin tomó. Miró el suelo y flotó lejos de la puerta. Cyborg suspiró y fue a consolar a Starfire. Chico Bestia y Raven se acercaron también, todos ellos se preguntaban cómo estaría su líder.

Robin estaba sentado en el techo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Simplemente se preguntaba cómo se había salido de sus manos. ¿De qué estaban hablando para empezar?

— ¿Mi familia? — se preguntó Robin.

"_¡X'Hal! A mi familia en mi planeta no le gustaría el hecho de que no sigo las tradiciones de mi pueblo aquí en la Tierra. "Dijo Starfire._

_Chico Bestia se rió, " Familias pueden ser estresantes a veces. " Dijo._

_Cyborg sonrió, " Oh, sí Garfield."_

_Chico Bestia se sonrojó, " ¡Prometiste no mencionarlo de nuevo, nunca!" gritó._

_Raven y Robin rieron y vieron a Starfire volar en su dirección. Starfire tenía una mirada confusa en su rostro y luego señaló a Robin._

_"Robin, no sabemos nada de tu familia. ¿Por qué? "Preguntó._

_Robin apretó la mandíbula, ese tema era delicado y no le gustaba hablar de ello con mucha gente. Starfire notó su reacción y lo miró, preocupada._

_" ¿Robin?" Estiró su brazo para alcanzar la mano de él._

_Él se echó hacia atrás, "¡¿Qué tal si te metes en tus propios asuntos?!" Gritó._

Robin se golpeó la cara, de pie en el techo, y suspiró. No quería saber lo que los otros pensaban, sobre todo Starfire. Miró en la dirección del sol. Oyó pasos y rápidamente se volvió viendo a Starfire.

—Star — dijo Robin.

—Robin, ¿te estás calmando a ti mismo? — Preguntó Starfire.

Robin sonrió, a pesar del mal inglés de Starfire, la amaba por eso. Él la miró y asintió con la cabeza, ella se acercó lentamente.

— ¿Por qué me gritaste Robin? — Preguntó Starfire.

Robin se encogió de hombros: —Mi familia siempre ha sido un tema delicado — contestó.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó ella.

Robin miró hacia abajo: —Cuando yo tenía nueve mis padres fueron asesinados—.

Starfire se quedó sin aliento: — ¿Qu -qué? —

—Sí, quiero decir que es terrible. Realmente, casi no los recuerdo. Pero me adoptaron y después me convertí en Robin, vivía con Batman en Gotham City— dijo Robin.

—¿Qué pasó entre tú y Batman? — Preguntó Starfire.

— Una especie de conflicto entre nosotros, cosas estúpidas que fácilmente podríamos haber arreglarlo. Por otra parte, los dos somos demasiado tercos y no nos hemos recuperado— dijo Robin.

— Robin…

Él sonrió: — Es genial, Star. Te tengo a ti, y al equipo. Tú eres mi familia—.

Starfire sonrío, y vió como Robin tomaba su mano. Bajó la mirada y sintió a Robin besar su mejilla. Starfire. Robin sonrió y lo mismo hizo Starfire.

* * *

**Nota de la autora original: ¡Es un OneShot! StarxRob para siempre**

* * *

**N/T: Ok, creo que quedó bien pero no estoy segura xD La historia original pertenece a ICrzy, y después de 2 meses me tome el tiempo para poder traducirla :3 Dejen review**


End file.
